Puppy Prize
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -one shot- Happy Halloween, everyone! Seto wins a contest that he didn't enter and it has Mokuba excited about what the prize is. Would Seto like this prize or would he send it back? Yaoi (MaleXMale)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I wish I really did.

Happy Halloween, everyone! This is my favorite holiday. It's a chance where I can be me and not care about anyone looking at me differently or strangely LOL Hopefully everyone will enjoy this nice treat that I have for all of you.

Warnings: Shounen ai (MaleXMale interaction) if you don't like it please don't read this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

"Seto! You are not going to believe this!" Mokuba shouted, running into the large top floor office. The sun was setting leaving the room partly dark except for the glow of the computer screen and the last remaining light from the sun.

The CEO pressed his fingers to his temple and glared at his brother. "Calm down and speak quietly."

Mokuba winced. "Sorry," he said more quietly. "How long have you had that headache?"

"Since the board meeting. It should go away soon. Now, what am I not going to believe?"

The young man smiled brightly and ran around Kaiba's desk. "You won a contest."

"I never entered one."

"No one did. This restaurant entered all their customers that came to the restaurant last week and drew a name at random. You won."

"And what did I win?"

"A puppy!"

"Absolutely not. They can choose someone else."

"Aw come on, Seto. I've always wanted a puppy. I promise to take care of it. Please, Seto."

The brunet groaned and rubbed his face. He hated to disappoint his brother and knew that if he didn't agree to the puppy, he would never hear the end of it. "If I say yes, will you leave me in peace?"

"Of course, Nii-sama. Thank you. Can I bring it home today?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Let me warn you. If you stop taking care of it for any reason, it goes to the pound."

"Don't worry. You won't have to lift of finger. See you tonight, Nii-sama." Mokuba ran out of the office, missing the small smile that graced Kaiba's lips. He knew his brother had friends and enjoyed spending time outside while he worked. He hoped that by adding a puppy to the mix, it would give his brother more things to do. He hated always being busy and barely having time for Mokuba. He even wondered how his brother could always forgive him for not spending more time with him. He sighed and twirled his chair around until he faced the window. What type of puppy could they be giving away?

Mokuba launched himself out of the long, black limousine and nearly ran down an elderly couple leaving the restaurant. He was excited about getting the puppy and was curious on what type of dog he was going to get. The smells and the clashing dishes bombarded him, making him second guess coming for it during the dinner rush, but he was too eager. He approached the front counter, bouncing from his toes to his heels while he waited for his turn. He smiled brightly when it was his turn. "My name is Kaiba Mokuba and my brother Seto won the contest. He's too busy at work today and asked me to pick up the prize."

The woman nervously bit her lower lip. "Please wait here while I get the manager." She practically ran into the back room. She avoided all the staff and food as she made her way back to the office. She knocked once before opening the door. "Kaiba Mokuba is here to pick up Kaiba-sama's prize."

"Thank you. Inform him that I will be out in a minute." The manager turned his black eyes onto the blond sitting in the corner with his legs crossed. "It's too late for you to back out of this. You said you'd do anything to earn an extra two days pay. Do you know how popular you would make me when everyone finds out that you were Kaiba Seto's special puppy for several days? People everywhere will want to come in and be waited on by you." The manager narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about telling Kaiba-sama that this was a fixed contest."

Jounouchi sighed and fixed the ears on top of head. When the manager first told him about the contest he didn't mention the dog outfit or the fact that Kaiba was going to be the winner. He thought it was going to be some random person that he would have to wait on at home for several days. "You are planning this like he would allow me inside of his house. I told you that we weren't friends."

"Good and bad press will still result in more customers."

"I still don't like this. What if Kaiba destroys you? You know he hates being the pun of a joke."

"You worry too much. Everyone will hate him if he destroyed the one place that he won a contest at." The manager stood and reached for the red leash attached to Jounouchi's neck. "Let's go meet your new owner."

The blond growled and crossed his arms, not moving. "I don't want to go out in public in this outfit. Bring him back here, and we'll leave through the back door."

Growing frustrated, he yanked on the leash causing the ex-duelist to choke. He leaned forward to relieve some of the pressure. "You bastard. Try that again, and I'll sue you for abuse."

"I'd like to see you try. You can't afford a lawyer. Now get up before I decide that you are more of a pain than what you're worth."

Jounouchi sighed and stood up, not liking being dressed in a beige skin tight body suit with blond fur in several places. He was glad that at least the fur covered his lower half like he was wearing a Speedo. He walked through the kitchen with his head down. He knew his boss was right. There was no way he could afford a lawyer, and he needed this extra money in order to remain living in his apartment. He knew he was desperate when he agreed to this, but he didn't think it was going to be dressed like a stripper. The tail and the ears he could tolerate, but not the skin tight body suit. He could only hope that this would be over quickly and painlessly. That way he could run home and destroy the outfit. That plan resulted in two things; one Kaiba seeing him, both Kaibas, and two others seeing him as he runs home.

"Wait here for a moment while I meet with Kaiba Mokuba." The blond sighed and stood behind the swinging doors leading to the waiting area. He watched the manager approach the smaller Kaiba through the circle hole in the door. Mokuba seemed excited for the moment, thinking that he won an actual dog. He felt guilty for tricking the young man and wondered how much trouble he went through the convince Kaiba to allow him to have the dog. He sighed and waited for his boss to return to get him, contemplating on running for it. He attempted to convince himself that he could find a job quickly and only have to be out on the streets for a few weeks before finding a new apartment.

He was just about to turn and leave when the door swung open. "May I present your new puppy." He pulled on my leash, forcing the blond out of the safety behind the door and directly into the public eye. He stared at Mokuba's wide eyes. The leash was handed over to Mokuba who took it on impulse. The young man was too stunned to say anything. The manager patted him in the shoulder. "Enjoy your new puppy. He's a very rare breed."

Mokuba stared at the manager for a few minutes before looking up at Jounouchi. "Can we talk somewhere else?" the blond asked, wanting to be away from the staring eyes of everyone in the building. The raven haired youth nodded and lead the way back to the limousine, not realizing that he still held the leash in his hand.

Once the door was shut and they were on their way to the mansion, Mokuba finally spoke. "What is going on?"

Jounouchi frowned and crossed his legs in order to hide as much of his lower half as possible. "It's a trick. There was never going to be a dog. In fact, there was never a contest. I'll probably get fired for telling you this, but that manager plotted everything. He thought it would bring more customers if people knew that one of the waiters was able to spend one day with Kaiba. I tried to tell him that it wouldn't work with me because Kaiba and I were enemies, but he doesn't care. But, it's not his complete fault either. I came to him desperately in need of cash and told him I would do anything if I could get two extra days worth of shifts. He told me he didn't have space for me and said that if I was serious, I would help him with a contest. I didn't think it would be like this. After I found out his plan, I thought I could go through with it, but my pride has won and I can't do this. If you don't mind, can you drop me off close to my home so I can change and start looking for a new job?"

"I can't do that."

"That's fine. Just let me out here and I'll walk from here."

"I can't do that either."

"Why?"

"I told Kaiba that I was bringing home a puppy and that's what I'm going to do."

"You can't be serious. I can't let him see me like this."

"Why not? I think he would like seeing you this way."

"Of course he would. He'd always remind me of this for the rest of my life."

"I don't think he would, but I'd love to see his reaction to you dressed like this."

Jounouchi growled. "Let me out. I refused to be used any longer. You are no better than my boss."

Mokuba frowned and placed his hand on Jounouchi's knee. "That's not what I meant, but I can't tell you the truth. Nii-sama would never forgive me. I'm sorry. To make up for everything, how about we go back to the mansion and I treat you to a good meal. I can tell that you obviously haven't been eating well."

The blond folded his arms over this chest, attempting to hide his ribs. "I'm fine. Just let me out, and we'll forget this whole thing."

The raven haired youth was about to respond when his phone rang. "Hi, Nii-sama. Oh, it's a boy and very cute. You'll love him." Jounouchi's eyes widened. He went to shout, but Mokuba put his hand over his mouth and sat on his lap to prevent him from moving. "Nothing, the dog was about to bark, and I didn't want him to when I was on the phone with you. Are you? I had to wait for the manager before I got the puppy. I'm almost home. No, you can wait inside. Okay. Bye, Nii-sama."

Jounouchi grabbed Mokuba and pushed him off his lap. "Why didn't you tell him? You are setting me up to get hurt."

"Seto won't hurt you."

"Bullshit. You've seen how he acts around me."

"So he didn't save you at Battle City."

The blond growled and glared at Mokuba. "That's a low blow."

Mokuba glanced out the window. "We're here." He grabbed the leashed and pulled Jounouchi up the front steps and into the mansion, not noticing the blond wincing from the pain.

"That is not a puppy," Kaiba growled. "Is this a joke?"

"What are you talking about, Nii-sama? He's a very cute puppy."

The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you say so, give him a bath and bring him downstairs for dinner. I'm sure he's starving." The CEO walked down the hallway next to the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

Jounouchi was stunned. He thought Kaiba would either laugh insanely or instantly kick him out. He looked down at Mokuba who smiled brightly. "I told you he wouldn't hurt you. Let's see if some if Nii-sama's clothes will fit you."

"I don't understand. He didn't even tease me." The ex-duelist followed Mokuba upstairs. He was confused and didn't understand why the CEO would pass up what he thought was the perfect opportunity to tease him. He wasn't objecting, but it also worried him that Kaiba clearly wasn't acting like himself.

"I can't promise that he won't say anything to tease you, but he won't hurt you." The young man handed him a towel and some clothes. "I'll wait for you out here. There's a bath and a shower. Use whichever one you feel more comfortable washing in."

"Thanks, Mokuba." Jounouchi walked into the beautifully decorated lavender and white bathroom. It was larger than his apartment. He sighed and put the clothes and towel on toilet seat. He debated for a second before deciding that a shower would be best. He didn't want either Kaiba waiting too long for him. He turned on the shower to let the hot water heat up before shedding his clothes. He could always leave after a hot shower and a hot meal. He ate something late last night, but it wasn't anywhere close to being a meal. He sighed and stepped into the shower. He knew life would be hard living on his own, but he didn't regret it. Living with his father would have been worse, having to deal with random beatings, working more than two jobs and having his money stolen every week.

Kaiba walked into the bedroom, seeing Mokuba sitting patiently on the bed. His face showed the same worry he was feeling. He looked to the door, hearing the shower. "Tell me what is going on?"

"According to Jounouchi, it's a ploy. There was no contest, and the manager is using him to bring in customers. He thinks that if Jounouchi spends a day here with you then people would be willing to come in and listen to stories from him. I don't think he's going to do anything like that. It doesn't sound like him. He tried to get me to pull over several times, saying that he has to go job hunting again."

"Why didn't you?"

Mokuba stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Did you see the state he was in? I don't think he could get much thinner. I told him that I would feed him."

"Good. See if you can convince him to stay here tonight. I want to check on something before I meet you downstairs for dinner. Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay, Nii-sama."

Kaiba left quickly, having a few ideas that he needed to accomplish before meeting the two downstairs. He got out his phone and dialed a phone number he knew by heart as he closed the door. "Akira, it's Kaiba. I'm doing well. I don't have much time. I need a favor from you. Yes, we'll be even than. Do you still need a manager for the servers in your restaurant? Good. I have the perfect person. I'll fax over a copy of his resume. He's been a waiter for almost ten years. I know, but trust me this will work well for you. Call him today or tomorrow. He's going to quit his job soon. His boss made him dress up like a dog and become the prize in a fake contest. Yes, that contest. I understand. Thank you."

The CEO walked over to his computer and hacked into the restaurant's database, searching for Jounouchi's resume. If he couldn't find it there, he was sure he could trick the blond into typing it on his computer. He will get it one way or the other. He smiled when he finally found what he was looking for. He printed it out and faxed it over to Akira even though it might not be complete. He knew he would wait a few days before telling the blond's boss how he truly felt about the scam. He wanted Jounouchi to be safely away from that place and hired somewhere else before doing anything. He closed his computer down and started down the stairs. He knew the ex-duelist would hate that Kaiba pulled strings for his benefit, but he couldn't sit back and do nothing. The blond man looked like he could fade away at any minute. He kicked himself for not checking on Jounouchi earlier. It was harder keeping track of him now that they graduated from high school.

He looked at the clock and decided that enough time has passed. He moved quickly through the decorative hallways and down to the dining room where he found Mokuba and Jounouchi sitting at the long mahogany table. He was shocked to see that his clothes fit loosely on the blond. He knew that he was thin, but it was still scary seeing that Jounouchi was thinner than him. He didn't know how the ex-duelist handled a very physical job with very little food. But, what caused him anger was the red mark around Jounouchi's neck. He glanced at Mokuba, hoping that his younger brother didn't pull on the collar that hard. Kaiba only waited a few seconds before the maids brought the meal to them covered in the usual silver lids. Once everything was set and the lids removed, Kaiba motioned to the food. "Eat as much as you want, Jounouchi. There's more to come."

The blond stared at the food at first, not sure if he was hungry. There were always long breaks before his food and his stomach was trained to that. He took one of the rolls and a small amount of salad, deciding to start with that. Mokuba frowned and looked over at his brother before taking his portion of the curry, salad and rolls. He thought Jounouchi would dive in on the food, eat with no manners and stuff his face. This more reserve, polite blond didn't suit the one he remembered. Kaiba didn't like what he was seeing either. He sighed and set the salad he was eating aside. "Jounouchi?" The blond looked up at him, still eating the roll slowly. "Are you hungry?"

He sighed and placed the roll down on his plate. "Truthfully, I don't know what hungry feels like anymore. At first, I would always be starving, but couldn't afford to eat more than one and a half meals a day. Now, I never feel hungry and only eat enough to keep me alive. It's policy that my work pays for half the cost of my meal, but every time someone has a problem with me or their meal and they leave without paying they take my benefit away. On those days I don't eat because I can't afford it."

Mokuba gasped and placed his hand on his mouth. "Why do you still work there?"

"The pay is good, better than normal food service jobs. I might have to find two jobs to replace that one. I don't know if I can balance three jobs."

Kaiba growled, now sure that he was going to rip that manager a new one. He will now demand that the man resign from his job. He wanted to do things for Jounouchi. The blond was too noble and kind hearted to be treated badly. "Is he the one responsible for that red ring around your neck?"

Jounouchi placed his hand on his neck and frowned. He was about to say something when his phone rang. The blond reached into his pocket and looked at. "Excuse me." He moved out into the hallway where Kaiba could still hear his conversation. "Yes this is Katsuya Jounouchi. I am. Eleven years. Various restaurants. I would be. I can. Thank you very much." The ex-duelist walked back into the dining room and looked over at the brunet. "Do I have you to thank?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This man named Akira called me out of nowhere and offered me an interview for a management position. I know you did something."

The brunet sighed and pushed a large plate full of curry over to Jounouchi's seat. "If you eat all that I might tell you."

Jounouchi folded his arms over his chest and continued to stand near the table. "I'll eat it if you tell me what you did."

Mokuba stared between the two, knowing that neither one of them will back down. "Nii-sama, did you call Akira again?"

Kaiba turned his gaze to his brother. "I don't know what you mean. I've done a lot of favors for him."

The blond sat down in front of his food. "So I got this interview because he owed you."

"No. You got that interview because I told him about someone I knew that could help him and be the best employee he ever hired. Jounouchi if you are uncomfortable with that you can always not go on the interview. I did not tell him he had to hire you. He could still deny you the job."

Jounouchi sighed and picked up his spoon and ate some of the curry. "I'll give it a chance, but I don't want you influencing anything with regards to my jobs."

"What about destroying a certain manager?"

He glanced up at the brunet. "Did he piss you off that badly with this trick?"

Kaiba paused before answering. "You could say that," he said cryptically. There was no way he would admit that he hated the manager for what he did to Jounouchi.

"I don't care what you do." He ate a little more before pushing the food aside. "I better get going."

The brunet looked up; a flash of worry crossed his face before he covered it with his usual mask. He thought Mokuba would have already talked to him about it, unless Jounouchi denied the request already. He glanced over at Mokuba whose face cringed. He forgot. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I wake up early enough and can drive you home tomorrow to get ready for your interview."

"Are you feeling okay today?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're not acting normal. First, you passed up the opportunity to tease me about the dog outfit, then you offering me as much food as I can eat; now you're telling me I can stay here tonight. Why?"

Kaiba sighed and sat fully back in the chair. "You show up at my door with an outfit that shows how much weight you lost. I could see your ribs. For how active you are, you should have more muscles and your ribs shouldn't be seen if you ate a lot. You also have dark blotches under your eyes and they are bloodshot. I can clearly see that not only do you not eat enough, you don't sleep enough. I'm offering you enough food to stuff your stomach with and a soft bed to sleep in. Is that wrong to do?"

The blond touched his eyes and moved out to the hallway where he saw a mirror earlier. He looked out himself, finally seeing what Kaiba was saying. His shoulders slumped and he moved back into the room. "What do I have to give you in exchange?"

"Does it look like I need anything from a penniless waiter? I'm offering you food and a bed not for charity, not for you to give me something, but to show you that I'm more than that despicable person you see me as. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to my office to finish some paperwork. I suggest you eat some more. Mokuba, keep him entertained." With all that said, Kaiba disappeared through the far door, leaving only his slowly fading footsteps in his wake.

Mokuba frowned, still staring at the door, but turned his gaze to Jounouchi who sat down beside him to eat more of the curry on his plate. "I'm sorry. Sometimes he has trouble expressing what he means."

"I don't think he did this time. I understood it clear. How long has he had feelings for me?"

"I'm not the one that should tell you that, and I don't think he's ready to actually talk about his feelings. I'm impressed that you were able to read that from him."

"It was easy. He went from always making sure I knew he hated me to caring about what I look like and offering to help me. I think that qualifies as he likes me more than just an acquaintance. I think I can accept that."

Mokuba smiled and then had a sudden thought. "You should come to our Halloween party tomorrow."

"What Halloween party?"

"There's a small party at Kaiba Corp. that Seto and I attend every year. He doesn't usually stay long, but I think I have a way of getting you close together without anyone being suspicious."

"And what would that be?"

"Dressing you like a girl." Mokuba chuckled as the blond's spoon fell from his hand. "I think you will make a very presentable woman. I would pay money to see Nii-sama's face when he sees you. I think it might make you more comfortable to be near him."

"Hang on. How do you know that I like him?"

"I'm better at reading people than Nii-sama. You kept looking at him while you ate and you cared about what he said. I should reverse your question and ask you how long you liked my brother."

Jounouchi sighed. "I don't want to talk about that with you."

Mokuba stifled his laughter and smiled gently at the blond. "I understand. It must be difficult talking about something personal and to your love interest's brother. How about if we change the subject? Do you want to go to the Halloween party?"

"It sounds like it might not be too fun."

"Normally it isn't because people are too uptight to Seto, but I think with you there it could be much more fun. Please, just for a few hours."

"When is the party?"

"Five o'clock."

"My interview is at two. I could come afterwards." He paused. "I think it would be nice to be near him for one night and not have to worry about anyone saying anything."

"I don't think Seto cares about being seen with another male. I only suggested that to make you more comfortable. If you can be yourself and be near him at the same time, then we can get you a difference costume."

"I would be comfortable in anything near him, but I don't have the money to buy enough accessories to be a woman."

Mokuba smirked. "Come here after your interview tomorrow, and I'll make you a woman."

Jounouchi thought for a few minutes. It would feel great to be near Kaiba and not have anyone know that he is really a man, but he also knew that if Kaiba truly didn't love him then he would be pushed away. He could handle the rejection. He never had hope to be with the CEO. He could live in a fantasy world for at least for one day. "Okay, but if he kicks me out, I'll leave right away."

"I don't think he would. Do you want anymore food?"

The blond shook his head. "No matter what anyone does, I still can't eat more than I'm used to."

"Okay. I don't want you getting sick if you eat too much. If you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Jounouchi nodded and followed Mokuba upstairs. He was tempted to tell the younger Kaiba that he was fine sleeping at home, but he wondered if he could sleep better feeling safe and not having to worry about someone breaking into his apartment. Even though he didn't live in the worst neighborhood anymore, he still lived close enough. Mokuba opened a door, revealing a large bedroom with a bed in the center. "My room is right across the hall and Seto's is next to mine. The bathroom is through that door. If you need anything, come to my room to wake me. I don't know if Seto will get much sleep tonight. The official start of Christmas planning is in a few days. He gets very busy. If you need pajamas there are a few in the drawers that should fit you."

Mokuba walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the controller. He opened the far wall. "We have every channel. You can watch television if you're not tired yet. I still have to do my homework before Seto gets angry."

"Thank you, Mokuba. I'll be fine here." The blond waited for Mokuba to leave and shut the door before frowning. He didn't want to be alone. He sighed and walked over to the dresser to pick out new pants to wear. After changing into them and leaving his shirt off, he climbed into bed and start surfing through the channels. He stopped on a crime show and moved the pillows around until he was partially sitting up. He could get used to this. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kaiba shut the light off in his office with a yawn. He was exhausted and knew a few hours of sleep won't help, but it was better than getting nothing. He moved through the mansion until he reached Mokuba's room. The light on his desk was still on, giving the room a slight glow. He glanced at the homework, noting that it was completed. He didn't doubt that his brother would complete it. He walked over to the bed and kiss Mokuba on the forehead. His little brother would never be too old to do that. Mokuba swatted in the air, causing Kaiba to chuckle. He shut the light off and quietly shut the door.

The brunet was about to move further to his room when he heard the television from the one guest room. He opened the door, expecting to see Jounouchi still awake, but he was wrong. The blond was on the bed with his one arm was off the side. It looked like he fell asleep sitting up and rolled until he almost fell off the bed. Kaiba moved the pillows down and put them on the mattress instead of leaning them against the headboard. He gently pushed Jounouchi fully on the bed and pulled the blanket on top of him. He smiled slightly and brushed a few strands of hair out of the ex-duelist's eyes. He moved his hand away before he did more. Shutting the television and light off, Kaiba moved towards the door. He took one last look at Jounouchi. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, shutting the door behind me.

The blond opened his eyes and smiled. "Only when you are in them." He turned and snuggled into the bed. He felt slightly better about his chances to be with Kaiba. Maybe the Halloween party would be worth it. He was beginning to get excite even if he had to go dressed like a woman. He trusted Mokuba wouldn't make him an ugly woman. Smiling, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day, Jounouchi stood outside of the mansion, counting his blessings. He was able to land the new job. Akira admitted that he wasn't sure about giving him the job when Kaiba first called him, but now that he got to meet the blond, he became more certain. On the way back to the mansion, the ex-duelist walked into his old waiter job and gladly told them that he quit. Not giving him any information about Kaiba, he walked out of the restaurant pleased that he ruined his boss's plans.

The front door flew open revealing an out of breath Mokuba. "If you keep standing there, you won't make it in time for the party. Why haven't you rung the bell?"

Jounouchi smiled. "I was thanking my luck. I got the job. It's enough money to move out of my apartment and into a better neighborhood. I'll still need to keep my other part-time job for now, but it's looking good all thanks to your brother. Does he know I'm coming?"

"Yes, but not as what. I'm so happy for your new job, but we really need to get started." The blond nodded and followed the raven haired man upstairs. He was shocked to see that two other people were in the room. "This is Sai and Omi. They usually design Seto's clothes. They'll help me change you into a gorgeous woman. Oh, don't worry about anything we put on you. It can be removed easily later tonight with no pain. Nii-sama will bring you back here."

"Okay."

"Let's get started."

By the time they finished, the party was already started. Jounouchi stood in front of the tall mirror in the bedroom, unable to believe that he was looking at himself. His blond hair had extensions attached to it and it was curly at the ends like the way women wore their hair during the Victorian Era. He couldn't see where his hair stopped and the fake hair began. The sides of his hair were tied in the back of his head with a dark green ribbon that tickled his bare shoulders. He had make-up on, but he could hardly tell. The soft colors blended perfectly with his skin. The only make-up that showed itself was his medium pink lipstick and olive green eyeshadow. He wore a long black dress with slit on the right side that came up to his lower thigh and left half of his back open. He had black gloves and a dark green scarf that connected to the wrist area of the gloves, wrapped around his upper arms before finishing on the center of his back. The black shoes he wore had a slight heel that clicked with each step and a small opening where you could see his feet. The black stockings hid the hair on his leg, stopping them from waxing his legs. His outfit finished with a pair of silver clip-on earrings that had an emerald surrounded in diamonds that dangled at the end, a diamond necklace that wrapped around his neck like a collar and two diamond and emerald bracelets on each wrist.

Mokuba smiled brightly as Jounouchi turned fully on him. "Oh gods, what did you do to me? Am I still underneath everything?"

"Don't worry everything is washable and easy to take off," Sai answered, putting his supplies back into the large blue suitcase.

Omi nearly squealed with delight. "Kaiba-sama, will fall in love with you at first glance. We have to go now. Mokuba, make sure you take lots of pictures."

"I plan on it. Come on, Jounouchi. We're already late."

Jounouchi bit the inside of his lip, slightly nervous about meeting Kaiba dressed how he was, but also thrilled to know what the brunet would think of his outfit. Mokuba slid into the limousine first followed closely by Jounouchi. The driver smiled softly at him before carefully shutting the door behind him. "Does anyone else know I'm a man?"

"No, why?"

"I think your driver likes me."

Mokuba chuckled. "This will be a fun night."

The ride to Kaiba Corp. was faster than Jounouchi would like to admit. The driver smiled and winked at Jounouchi as he left, this time Mokuba saw it and snickered. They entered through the doors which were held open by the security welcoming them. The blond followed Mokuba down the hallway and towards the steps. He frowned, still having trouble walking down the stairs. The raven haired man didn't bother to wait for him and disappeared through the crowd of people.

Jounouchi stood at the top of stairs, staring at all the people. The conversation he heard when he entered silenced. If it weren't for the rouge on his cheeks his blush would have shown clearly. He quickly spotted Kaiba standing back by the window, surrounded by a group of people. The brunet excused himself from the people and started walking towards the stairs. This broke the trance that froze everyone. Jounouchi continued down the stairs and reached the last three by the time the CEO stood at the bottom. He offered the blond his hand and waited until he finished the stairs.

Kaiba bowed low and kissed Jounouchi's gloved hands. "Welcome, milady." A violin played a soft melody. "May I have this dance?"

The blond smiled softly and placed his hand in Kaiba's outstretched hand, afraid to speak and ruin the spell that was obviously over everyone. They walked together through the still staring men and women to the center of the room. Jounouchi was nervous about dancing, but he followed Kaiba's lead and Mokuba's advice on how to waltz. Before long he was able to look up at the brunet's sparkling blue eyes instead of his feet. He smiled softly, continuing to dance with the talented man.

The dance ended with them closer than they started. It felt natural for Jounouchi to lean slightly closer. Kaiba finished the distance and brushed his lips softly across the blond's. "You are stunning as a woman, but I think I would prefer you in jeans and a tee-shirt."

The blond leaned in closer and placed his lips right by Kaiba's ear. "Do you mean that?"

The CEO shivered slightly before nodding. "If I wanted a woman, I would have gotten one by now, but I want a blond puppy."

"What's stopping you?"

"Truthfully, insecurities, but right now, a group of people and a dress."

Jounouchi chuckled and slid his lips across Kaiba's, not seeing the flashes of cameras. Someone clearing his throat stopped him from deepening the kiss. "And, who is this beautiful woman?" a tall man with grey hair asked, wearing a suit with a red mask that covered only the area around his eyes.

"This is Jounouchi Katsuya, and if he will have me, my new boyfriend."

The man stared dumbfounded at his boss. "Boyfriend?"

The blond smiled and broke away from Kaiba. He placed his head on the brunet's shoulder. "It is Halloween. Anyone can dress up to whatever they want. I think I want take my new boyfriend away from this party for a private one. Please excuse us," Jounouchi said, dragging Kaiba away from the party.

Kaiba chuckled by the time they got to the lobby, realizing that he's leaving much sooner than he ever did in the past. "You couldn't last a half hour in that outfit."

"Not after you told me that you like me better as a man and admitted to people that you had a boyfriend. I think it's time for some private time."

The brunet smiled and walked out to the waiting limousine. "I agree." Once the door was shut, Kaiba leaned in and kissed Jounouchi deeply and slowly. They had all night to enjoy each other's company, and he planned on spending every second of it with his lover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well that was supposed to be only six pages long, but this seemed to get a little longer than that. I hope you all liked it. Happy Halloween, Everyone! I don't know what or when my next story will be. It might be some time since I ran out of plots. One will come to me eventually. Thank you all for reading and please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
